Ask Us Anything!
by Balami
Summary: During a blizzard, Grojband and The Newmans get trapped in the garage. What do they do? Host an AMA, of course!
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny, happy day in Peaceville. Or at least, it would've been if it wasn't blizzarding outside, and according to the news, would be for three days. That's not so bad, right? Right. Or at least, it wouldn't of been so bad, if our favorite Grojband wasn't stuck in the garage. No, not the _Groj_, the garage. _The_ garage is the name for The Newman's garage, where they practice all day, every day.

The Newmans and Grojband are stuck in a room, with nothing to do except glare at eachother and take turns on the computer where they'd go on Tumblr and update their blogs. This went on for about an hour before The Newman's frontman came up with a genius idea.

"Guys! We could do an AMA!" Carrie announced brightly. Kin, Konnie, Kim, and Kon were the only ones who immediately understood what she was suggesting. Corey, Lenny, and Laney, took a few moments.

"You mean, like, an Ask Me Anything?" Laney frowned.

Lenny nodded "That would be a great idea if Grojband weren't here. I'm not saying anything around _them_."

"Well you kind of just did." Kon pointed out, and Lenny glared at him.

"... We could have a truce. What happens during the blizzard, stays in the blizzard sort of thing." Corey suggested.

Laney looked at him like he was insane "Core! These are our _mortal enemies_. We can't trust them."

Corey poked Laney's nose "Well Mr. Grumpy Pants, do you have any better ideas?"

Laney rolled her eyes, pushing him away "No. But this is a bad idea."

Kin smiled "Great, because that's usually how all our plans are!"

Meanwhile, The Newmans had finished they're argument, and Carrie spoke for them. "We have agreed that we will do an AMA, but only, if we _never_ speak of it again." She looked at her nails.

Corey nodded, glaring at her "Deal." He held out a hand, and Carrie cringed.

"Like, ew. I'm not touching that. When was the last time you washed it?" She shivered.

Corey opened his mouth to give a comeback "Well-"

"Okay, we get it. You hate each other. Anyways, whoever reading this, ask away." Lenny interrupted.

* * *

**This is mostly for fun and because whenever I get writers block from my other fanfic, just writing random crap helps me. Anyways, ask away! And try to think of an original question, but bland things are alright too. It's called Ask Me Anything for a reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's my turn to check if we got any questions!" Corey shoved Carrie of of the computer chair and logged in to his account. "... Guys! We've got questions!" He announced, grinning. The two bands ran over.

Carrie rolled her eyes " How many did I get?" She asked nonchalantly, but Corey interrupted her before she could continue.

"Nobody cares! First question goes to... Laney, asked by Hatsune Miku321. Would you ever date Lenny?" Corey's cheery tone slowly died off and he gave Lenny a suspicious stare. "What kind of question is that? Lanes would never-"

"Core, this is my question. And, no, I would never, ever date Lenny. He's a total jerk and he's a Newman." Laney answered with a straight face.

Corey smirked "Great! Next question is from Hatsune Miku321, to me! What would I do if Laney was cutting herself? Um, that'd be pretty dark. I'd be super worried, cause people do that when they're sad, and Laney loves the band, so I wouldn't know why she'd be hurting herself. And plus, Laney tells me everything. So I'm sure that'd never happen, right Lanes?"

Laney nodded "Right Core." She confirmed.

"Next question is for Kin from Hatsune Miku321! Why do you look so different from Kon?" Corey read on.

Kin smiled "That's easy! We're not identical twins, we're fraternal twins. But seriously, we don't really look that different."

Corey nodded "Great! And Kon, why do you like cheese so much? Once more, from Hatsune Miku321."

"Because cheese is amazing, duh! Everybody likes cheese, right guys?" Kin, Corey, Konnie, and Kim all nodded. "Man, I wish we had some cheese right now..." He sighed, drooling.

Corey looked at the next question and huffed "Newmans, why do you hate Grojband so much? Isn't it obvious? The Newmans are hateful-"

Carrie cleared her throat "Hatsune wasn't asking you, _Riffin_. We hate Grojband because they steal our gigs, and plus, they're, like, all total slobs. No surprise from a _boy band_ though. Also, their music is terrible."

Corey glared at Carrie "Your music is terrible! At least, the entire town seems to think so! We beat you in everything."

Carrie fumed "No you don't! You're terrible music couldn't win an award for terrible music!" She shot back.

"Well... You couldn't win any awards! Except the award for being really lame." Corey curled his hands into fists.

"Oh wow, nice comeback. Almost as, like, good as your lyrics, that you come up with. Oh wait. All your lyrics _suck_. And your singing is lame." Carrie smirked.

"Well... We'll see who's singing is lame when you have to sing with a broken jaw!" Corey stood up.

Lenny spoke for the first time in this chapter "Yeah right. You punch like a _girl_." He snapped defensively.

Laney glared at him "It takes one to know one!"

"Nobody asked you, _Penn_!"

"That's not her name!" Kon interrupted.

"It is her last name, _moron_." Kim crossed her arms.

"At least he doesn't have a stupid face!" Kin shouted.

Konnie jumped on Kin, Corey went to rescue him and got tackled by Lenny, Laney tried to break it up but ended up in a fight with Carrie, Kon left to go get food, and when he came back, fought with Kim.

* * *

"Okay, so we finally stopped fighting." Corey began. He had a black eye, and his shirt was torn "And we're going to answer some more questions. Everybody, who do you have a crush on and why? I don't like anybody, it'd get in the way of my music."

Kon shrugged "I dunno. I guess if cheese were a girl, I'd date her."

"Not anybody right now. It'd have to be a nerd girl, though. Hopefully one that likes music." Kin replied.

Laney's face was red, and a thought bubble with Corey's face appeared so that the readers would know her answer.

Carrie scoffed "Like, nobody. Plus, dating would distract me from my band."

Lenny's eyes darted around nervously "Do I really have to answer? It's like, a really dumb question and-"

Corey smirked "Well, if you don't answer, Musical Skater will hurt you."

Lenny folded his arms "I can take him... or her. Plus, it's not even important."

Kim shrugged "I dunno. Dorks are super cute, so are smart people."

Konnie's face was red by the time it got to her "Nobody. Nope. There is absolutely _nobody_ I like. Next question!"

Corey tapped his chin thoughtfully "In... fourth grade. Newmans, what terrible day did you meet?"

"Fourth grade." Carrie rolled her eyes. "But I knew Konnie and Kim before that."

"Next question, from Musical skater, for me. Why am I so oblivious?" Corey frowned " Oblivious? About what?" He shrugged " Anyways, next question is for... Laney! Is it true you have a crush on Corey..." He frowned. "Um, of course she doesn't! Lanes is a total bro. She doesn't have crushes, like girly girls do."

Laney nodded slowly "Yep. Uh-huh. Totally, Core."

Corey smiled "Next up is from Blaze Amber Brewer. Why the hell were you guys in the same room, long enough for a blizzard to come when it was bright sunny day, and you guys shared the computer?! No one spoke but glare?! DA F?!" He sighed "It's explanation time."

Carrie cleared her throat "And since this is my garage, I should say what happened. It wasn't bright and sunny in the first place. It was really cold out, and snowing a little. Riffin and friends are at my house because someone dared them to sneak in here, and during the first ten minutes we decided to share the computer so no one would break an arm fighting over it. In the first five minutes, we were all yelling at each other. Lenny broke it up."

Corey rolled his eyes "Laney helped. Anyways, next question is for Lenny, asked by... Lenny1201. I'm guessing she's a fan. Anyways, Lenny, if you had a potion to make anyone love you, who would you use it on?"

Lenny's face turned red "Um, I dunno. That would never even happen... so, it doesn't matter." He folded his arms.

"And the last question if for me, from Micheal 23...Corey would date Carrie if she wasn't a newmen." He reread it, frowning "No I wouldn't... That's not even a question."

Carrie scoffed "If Riffin wasn't so stupid, unbearable, ugly, bad at music, and oblivious, then... no. Now excuse me, I have to go puke." She walked off.

Laney blinked "Is that all? Try refreshing the page."

Corey clicking the reload button... "Nope, that's it." He reached for the garage door. "Thanks fo-"

Carrie shoved him out of the way "This is _my_ garage. I get to sign off. Thanks for coming out everybody!" She slammed the garage door shut.

* * *

**So, that was chapter one... or two, I guess. Anyways, to motivate you to ask more questions, I'll post more chapters of A Mile In My Shoes faster if you ask more. However, I have this... other things I also need to write, because my older brother thinks I'm good enough of a writer to have me write a set of one-shots for a fanfic he's making. And he kind of knows the password to the computer I'm using, and I live with him, so the one-shots are my top priority.**


End file.
